The Masked Girl
by Jkube
Summary: A federal fugitive escaped from a military prison and ends up in the cul-da-sac
1. Chapter 1

The Masked Girl

I don't own the rights to Ed, Edd n Eddy or the Shikoba fanime

Chapter 1

"I can't wait to go home" said one of the military police officers as they were escorting Shikoba

from her cell me too said the other "I'm tired of being here with this bitch" then they started

laughing. when all of a sudden Shikoba swung at one of the military police officers the officer hit

the wall and died instantly the other officer drew out his sidearm and fired two rounds at her and

he then grabbed his radio and said "I need backup the prisoner attacked us secure all the exits"

Shikoba then hit him and he instantly died. Shikoba was running in the hall when military police

officers pulled out their Glock 18's and started firing at her she was unaffected from the shooting

and the bullets broke the chains on her leg irons and hand cuffs she then attacked the officers

and went down the stairs to where she was blocked by another MP with his Glock 18 she twisted

the gun back wile he was shooting and a round hit him in the face. Shikoba then jumped from the

stairs to the ground floor where another MP was waiting she pointed the gun from the MP that she

killed at him and then threw it at him and and walked on to the ground floor she then was about to

make a break to the storage room where her mask was at but was met by MP's as she got close

to the storage room an MP with gun drawen walked up to her she grabbed his arm as he pulled

the trigger pointing the gun at the lock on the door and then shooting it then she killed him. While

Shikoba was putting on her mask another MP walked into the room Shikoba ran towards him and

kicked him she then picked up his gun and pointed it at the rest of the MP's and threw it at one of

them and attacked the others and made a break for the door meanwhile an MP got an M4 and

went outside after her as she ran into the woods as he pointed his M4 at her "damn she got away

get me a chopper we have to find that bitch" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ed ,Double D, and Eddy were in the junkyard messing around when they got to the old van that

they hang out in Ed opened the back door of the van and was surprised by what he saw a girl with

a mask on her Ed then screamed and said "it's an assasin". Shikoba woke up and then tried to

attack the guys "hold on we're not trying to hurt you"said Double D" my name is Eddy and these

are my two friends Double D and Ed" said Eddy "my name's Shikoba" said Shikoba Double D

looked at the cuffs that were around her arms and said "lets go to my house so we can take those

cuffs off and so you can rest and tell us about yourself".The guys took Shikoba to Double D's

house where he took of her cuffs and gave her food then the guys went to another room "what

should we do with her"? said Double D "we should let her stay so she can get rid of the Kankers

once and for all you saw how she tried to attack us in the junkyard"said Eddy "good idea" said Ed.

"Ok but first let her meet our friends in the cul-de-sac"said Double D so the guys went outside to

where everybody was at "Kevin,Rolf,Nazz,Johny meet Shikoba our new friend"said Eddy "Sarah

and Jimmy come here"said Ed "fine babe you got yourself Eddy"said Kevin."She looks nice said

Johnny Plank likes her too". "How about all of us play basketball"said Nazz "great idea" said kevin

"I got the ball"said Johnny they played until dusk "I'm tired" said Rolf "lets all go home"said Kevin

"we'll play again tomorrow" said Johnny "we might have other plans tomorrow" said Eddy. "Alright

it was nice to meet you Shikoba" said both Johnny and Jimmy the Ed's went to Double D's house

Shikoba immaditaly fell asleep "tomorrow we'll tell her to take care of the Kankers"said Eddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Ed's and Shikoba were eating breakfast "we want you to do something for us you see there

are three sisters known as the Kankers they do bad things to us we were wondering if you could

take care of them" said Eddy "of course I will" said Shikoba "she's cool" said guys went to

show Shikoba where the Kankers lived then they went home while Shikoba went to the Kanker's

trailer and knocked on the door. May opened the door and Shikoba killed her she then went to the

room where Marie was and also killed her she then opened the door to the bathroom "can't you

see I'm in here hey who the fuck are you" said Lee Shikoba killed her and left the trailer and went

to Double D's house where Ed and Eddy were there "did you do it asked Eddy "yes I took care all

of them good" said Ed. "How about we all go and get jawbreakers to celebrate" said Eddy so they

all went to the candy store and got jawbreakers "this tastes good can I get one more" said

Shikoba "sure"said Double D "you can eat two of them at the same time" said Ed with both

jawbreakers in his mouth. After they spent the whole day eating jawbreakers at the front of the

candy store they went home "I'm full" said Ed "and so am I" said Eddy "this was a good day"said

Shikoba "yup it was"said Eddy "I think I'm going to puke after eating all those jawbreakers"said

Ed. "Doulbe D I'm going to stay somewhere else I don't want to be a problem to you"Shikoba said

"where are you going to stay" said Double D "in the sewer don't worry I won't get dirty"said

Shikoba "ok" said Double D."This is an emergency we have a federal fugitive that escaped from a

millitary prison two days ago if you seen her Immediately call your local National Guard"said the

reporter on the news that Kevin and Nazz are watching "this looks like that Shikoba girl"said

Kevin to Nazz "I'm calling the National Guard"said Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The kids were outside while the national guard trucks were arriving "no not the urban fiends" said

Johnny the Lieutenant walked up to Kevin and said "I'm Lieutenant clinton from the national guard

I heard that you seen the federal fugitve that escaped from the millitary prison three days ago do

you know where she might be" said Lieutenant clinton. Shes in one of those three houses" said

kevin "everybody go inside your homes" said Lieutenant clinton. Meanwhile Double D was in his

house when he heard a knock on his door he went to open it" Hi I'm Lieutenant clinton from the

national guard he showed him a picture of Shikoba "have you seen this girl she escaped from a

millitary prison three days ago" said Lieutenant clinton "no I haven't"said Double D "can I search

your house" said Lieutenant clinton "yes" said Double D . Ed was watching tv when he heard a

knock on his door "Sarah did you forget the key" said Ed he opened the door and saw a national

guard officer he showed him a picture of Shikoba "have you seen this girl she escaped from a

millitary prison three days ago" said the officer "no" said Ed "can I search your house" said the

officer "sure" said Ed. Eddy was watching tv when he also heard a knock on his door Eddy

opened it and saw a national guard officer he showed him a picture of Shikoba "have you seen

this girl she escaped from a millitary prison three days ago" said the officer "no" said Eddy can I

search your house" said the officer "do you need a warrant for that" said Eddy "no we are

approved by the state" said the officer "ok" said Eddy. The national guard left after searching for

Shikoba but without any luck of finding her. Ed and Eddy came to Double D's house "did they

take her" said Ed "no she's safe in the sewer" said Double D "the national guard was at my house

good thing Sara wasn't home because they would scare her" said Ed "they were in mine too" said

Eddy "and also in mine" said Double D "they had a picture of Shikoba do you think she's a

prisoner that escaped from a military prison" said Ed "no" said Eddy "she had handcuffs on her

when we found her but she's not a bad girl" said Double D "they don't know that she's a good

girl" said Ed. Ed and Eddy went to their houses and went to sleep meanwhile Shikoba came out of

the sewer in the middle of the night and damaged Kevin's house


End file.
